Julius (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Yurius (also translated as Julius) is the main antagonist of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu as well as the final boss. His parents are Alvis and Diadora, half-siblings who were bred by Manfroy so that their child, Yurius, would be the reincarnation of Loptous. However, his twin sister, Yuria, was born with full Naga blood. About 6 years before the second generation begins, Manfroy gives Yurius the tome of Loptous, which corrupted his soul and caused him to kill his mother and attempt to kill his sister, in an effort to get rid of those with Naga blood, however the only thing that stopped him from killing Yuria was Diadora's last action: warping Yuria to safety. While he is only the imperial prince, he rules the empire as Alvis is unable to stop his actions due to Azmur's dying request, that when Alvis's son came of age he would take control of the Empire. He is responsible for the Child Hunts that unfold in Seisen no Keifu as well as Thracia 776, in which children are brutally trialed and brainwashed to serve Loptous. Yurius appears to be in love with Ishtar, who seems to be the only one he honestly cares about; he has also been shown to be jealous to others close to her (as shown in Thracia 776 when he tells Ishtar that he dislikes Reinhardt and how he looks at her, and threatens to kill him if he appears in front of them again). Death/Defeat Quotes Personality None of the "real" Yurius's personality is shown in the game, as he is possessed by Loptous. However, while possessed by Loptous, he is described as very charismatic, but he is also described as being very cold and cruel at times. Despite being possessed by the dark dragon lord, he does show that he cares for, and even loves Ishtar. In-Game Yurius is fought very differently in the two encounters you face him. In Chapter 10, he has capped magic and a Leg Ring, but he is missing Awareness. You can just defeat Ishtar to make him leave the battlefield, but if you want to fight him, you will pretty much need to get a bunch of critical hits to do so because of Loptous's effect, which is possible in this encounter since, again, he lacks the Awareness skill. Also, him killing one of your units will make him and Ishtar leave, but this obviously isn't recommended. In the Final Chapter, Yurius doesn't move since he is guarding Barhara Castle, his magic is only 25 (for some weird reason), he has a Meteor tome, he has Awareness, and he is protected by the 12 Dark Warlords. First off, you need to do something about the Dark Warlords, and you need to take into account that Yurius will be using Meteor whenever he gets the chance. The biggest worry is that it may hit multiple times because of the Charge skill, with most units not able to withstand two hits. After the Warlords are defeated, you should have Yuria fight Yurius with the Naga with Charisma and Celice supporting her. If she died, then you should equip both Celice and Aless with Power Rings, and have them chip away at Yurius with your dancer dancing for both of them. However, remember to end your turn with Celice in front of Yurius, since the game is programmed to have Yurius charge Celice when he is in front of him, which means Yurius will not hit your weaker units with Meteor. Heal when necessary, and once Yurius is only at half health, make sure you no longer attack him with Aless, or he will be hit with Wrath criticals. Another solution for beating Yurius is to put him to sleep with the sleep sword and attack him with all you've got while having a dancer refresh your four strongest units. Base Stats Chapter 10 |Dark Prince |Major Lopt Minor Fala |30 |80 |15 |30 |27 |27 |13 |25 |30 |5 |Pursuit Charge Wrath |Dark - * Fire - A Wind - A Thunder - A |Loptous Leg Ring *'Leadership Stars:' 5 *'Gold:' None Final Chapter |Dark Prince |Major Lopt Minor Fala |30 |80 |15 |25 |27 |27 |13 |25 |30 |5 |Pursuit Charge Wrath Awareness |Dark - * Fire - A Wind - A Thunder - A |Loptous Meteor *'Leadership Stars:' 3 *'Gold:' None Gallery File:Yurius TCG.jpg File:Yurius TCG 1.jpg yurius.gif|Yurius's portrait in Seisen no Keifu JuliusFE5.png|Yurius's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Final bosses Category:Enemies